Genus and species: Pelargonium peltatum. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Free Pink Twoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Free Pink Twoxe2x80x99. The new cultivar originated from the cross of a seed parent known as 5165-1 a blue-pink proprietary line unpatented and unnamed xc3x975146-1 a red proprietary line unpatented and unnamed.
xe2x80x98Free Pink Twoxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with pink colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1996 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., Guatemala and Kenya over a six-year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.
This new geranium plant is illustrated by the accompanying photograph which shows blooms, buds, and foliage of the plant in full color, the colors shown being as true as can be reasonably obtained by conventional photographic procedures.
The photograph shows umbels and flowers of xe2x80x98Free Pink Twoxe2x80x99.